


Current Affairs

by dr4gonbl4z3r



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Zanpakutou, Zanpakutou Materialization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr4gonbl4z3r/pseuds/dr4gonbl4z3r
Summary: Shihouin Yoruichi needs help. And she turns to somebody she hasn't seen in ages.
Relationships: Yoruichi/Zanpakuto Spirit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Current Affairs

It was a rare sight to see Shihouin Yoruichi sitting still. It was perhaps even rarer for her to be as quiet as a mouse.

The usually boisterous Squad Two Captain was seated in her extravagant personal chambers. While the room has been carefully blotted out to prevent any light from entering, a simple lantern would have been enough to see the finery and riches that dotted the space of the head of the Shihouin clan.

The room was barely lit with candles, a honeysuckle scent permeating the air, but it was enough to make out her serene visage. Or at least, something struggling to be serene.

Yoruichi was seated in a lotus pose, her Zanpakuto across her knees. It was Jinzen--a practice done by Shinigamis in all of Soul Society--but for Yoruichi, it was not her definition of a good time.

Yet, Yoruichi knew that time was of the essence. There was no better time to call upon the power of her Zanpakuto. The captain wanted, no, needed to talk to her blade. Plans were in motion and something was afoot. 

“No matter how fickle she may be,” she thought to herself.

The Captain took a long, deep breath. Another try. As the rhythmic breaths continued, she cleared her mind of the worried thoughts that swam easily, allowing herself to fall.

She landed on her paws, feeling the wet pavement underneath and the drops of rain from above. Her yellow eyes scanned the dingy back alley she found herself in. The buzzing fluorescent lights and neon signs from outside illuminated the small street. Yoruichi let out a contented purr. She was finally in her inner world.

“Why have you come back down to this disgusting place?” Yoruichi could not help herself, instinctively puffing her fur and tail as she heard the familiar voice emanating from behind.

Yoruichi slowly turned. Out of the shadows walked a tiger, lithe and confident. The predator was in no hurry. She took each step with a calculated amount of power. Here was a huntress, ready to pounce and devour at any sign of weakness.

“Well, if it hasn’t been a long time, Tora,” Yoruichi stood firm. While her instincts screamed at her to run, she knew who she was facing. Her Zanpakuto Spirit. 

Yoruichi has always found herself more comfortable as a cat, but she knew that she had to be the Shinigami this time. One brilliant flash of light later, the black cat was no more. Shihoin Yoruichi stood there once again in her Onmitsukidou uniform, sans her captain’s coat. Her hand went up to her hair, feeling the prongs that puffed up involuntarily, and she tried to smooth them down.

“Shihouin Yoruichi. You have failed to answer my question,” Tora said. She continued to prowl around her master with assured grace.  
“Tora. I need your help,” Yoruichi knew that it was in her best interests to get straight to the point.

“My dear Captain. Grand Leader of the Onmitsukidou. You need my help? What happened to your precious Hakuda and Shunkou?” Tora snarled.

Yoruichi sighed. It was an inevitable conversation.

“Look, Tora. It’s not that I don’t like you or anything,” Yoruichi said. “You know me. I like doing things my way. And my way is using my muscles to pound into anything that dares to oppose me.”

Tora did not respond. Though much snark has been in each other’s words so far, Tora understood. She was born from Yoruichi, after all.

“If so,” Tora growled. “Why bother coming back here?”

Yoruichi stepped up to the spirit. Gingerly, she held out her right hand, making contact with the temperamental Tora’s head. Her fingers curled, and she went for both of their favourite spots behind the left ear. Tora, huge as she may be, was still a cat, and quickly befell Yoruichi’s charms. 

“Tiger,” Yoruichi continued. “Soul Society is in grave danger. I know we’ve had our differences, but… I need your power.”

“What happened to too flashy?”

“It still is too flashy. Even for the Flash Queen,” Yoruichi inadvertently smirked. Tora, unable to help herself, felt the corners of her maw turn up. “But with what’s going to come, I don’t think the shadows will protect me any longer.”

Tora grunted. She was almost kicking herself for falling for Yoruichi’s tricks so easily, but the ear scratch was so good.

“What’s coming?”

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

“Betrayal, most likely. Old enemies. War is coming, and I need all the power that I can muster.”

Tora shook her head and Yoruichi took her cue. The captain stood back up, arms akimbo.

“Shihouin Yoruichi. You are still my master. And my power is yours.”  
Suddenly, the air fizzled with power. Tora’s orange and black frame drew current from her surroundings, as the cacophonous buzz of lights and signs grew even louder. Yoruichi could see the water droplets sizzle instantly as they touched the spirit’s fur. Brighter, brighter, and even brighter, until Yoruichi could barely stand to look into Tora’s form.

But it faded. And there Tora stood, crackling with power, smoke rising from her now yellow and blue form. Tora’s eyes had turned a sparkling white. She walked over to Yoruichi, rubbing herself on her calves.

“A lightning cat, huh?” Yoruichi mused. “I could work with that.”


End file.
